Mine
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Cute little songfic. Shonen-Ai.  Enjoy.


I don't own Bleach.

I also do not own the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.

I obviously make no money off the song, bleach or anything that has to do with anything like that.

I do own me though... ... ... ... no wait... writing fanfiction may own my soul. *sigh* I don't own anything then.

I couldn't find any of this pairing and it upset me. So I decided to write one. Actually, I wrote a couple of them. I hope people can enjoy them. AU with some OOC. Also I know Ulquiorra is not a girl.

* * *

"Hey one more table, Muramasa.", called the chef from the kitchen. The man sighed grabbing his pencil and book going over to his new table. He looked at the customer who had his nose buried in a book and was not paying attention. He cleared his throat causing the customer to look up and his breath caught in his throat.

"Yes?", the customer asked.

"Your order?", Muramasa asked him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry.", the customer said looking back at the table. "I'll just have a cup of coffee and a piece of cherry pie, please."

Muramasa wrote it all down and left to get the order. That was one of the hottest people he had seen in a while, but he also seemed sad. Taking a look around when he went back to give the customer his food. The place was practically empty since the dinner rush was over. It wouldn't hurt to talk with the customer. In fact talking with the customers was encouraged so that people would come back to the place. He went over and set the food on the table noticing that the customer was once again immersed in the book.

"Hey, are you alright?", Muramasa asked him. "You seem to be out of it."

"Yes, I am. I apologize. Did I not conduct myself properly?", he asked in return.

"No, its not. You just seem faraway. Sorry for all the questions. My name is Muramasa, Muramasa Kuchiki.", he said to him.

The customer let a small almost unnatural smile appear on his face. "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

_You were in college working part time waitin tables_

_ Left a small town, never looked back_

_ I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin_

_ Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

They had talked for the rest of the night. Ulquiorra finding himself going to visit Muramasa when the other male was working. He was attracted to him, and he thought that Muramasa might feel the same way, but he was too scared to say anything. The images of his parents fighting until they had finally divorced over five years ago stopped him each time. What was love anyway? An ideal that people held on to that would only in disaster when it finally happened.

He didn't want to fall in love. He knew how it ended. It ended with tearful nights, fights, and then finally separation. Who would want something like that? He still talked to both his parents, but they weren't the people he remembered. It seemed that love had destroyed them and they were unable to fix it. He sighed waiting outside the restaurant for Muramasa. They were going to hang out at his house for a little bit maybe play some video games or something of the sort.

"Hey.", Muramasa said as he left the place. "Were you waiting long?"

"Hello.", Ulquiorra said. "I wasn't waiting long at all."

"That's good. I was afraid I left you out here way too long. The boss was just telling me my schedule for next week.", Muramasa said as they started to walk towards his place. The small talk continued all the way to Muramasa's apartment. Ulquiorra had been here a few times and the two just sat and watched TV. They walked in the place with Ulquiorra shutting the door behind them as Muramasa went to go get them a couple of sodas out the fridge.

He went and sat on the couch flipping through random channels until Muramasa came back in the room. He took the offered drink, opening it and taking a sip.

Muramasa sat down next to him staring at him for a few moments. Ulquiorra fought the slight blush that threatened to come up on his face. "Yes?", he asked Muramasa.

Muramasa hesitantly reached out and touched Ulquiorra's face tracing the green teardrops. "Why do you have these?", he asked.

Ulquiorra looked into his eyes only for a moment, before looking away. "I'd rather not talk about it. Do they disturb you?"

"No I think they're beautiful.", Muramasa said leaning forward and kissing Ulquiorra.

_I say "Can you believe it?"_  
_As we re lying on the couch The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Shock? Well yes, that was one of the things on his mind. However Ulquiorra found himself sinking into the kiss holding tightly to Muramasa. It was something he had dreamed about after all, though he would never admit it out loud. The kiss broke with both of them panting slightly with mildly dishelved hair. A light blush tinted their cheeks and neither of them spoke for a good couple of minutes.

"I'm-", Muramasa began to say.

"Don't. You don't have to apologize.", Ulquiorra said to him stopping the apology before it was spoken. "I-I liked it."

"Ulquiorra.", Muramasa said looking into his eyes. "I'm in love with you."

Ulquiorra stiffened slightly in Muramasa's hold. The images wouldn't stop, but he knew he felt the same way that the man holding him did. Maybe he could give it a try. "I love you too."

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_ You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that s ever been mine_

They went on many more dates and both couldn't be happier. They rarely fought and things seemed to be perfect. After all this almost felt like a dream. One that neither wanted to wake up from. They never seemed to worry about what was going to happen and how it was going to happen. All the knew was that they were happy and in love. The nagging voice in the back of Ulquiorra's mind telling him to take the time to think about all of this, but when Muramasa's lips touched his he couldn't help but to lose himself in the kiss.

_Flash forward and we re taking on the world together _

_And there s a drawer of my things at your place_

_ You learn my secrets and you figure out why I m guarded _

_You say we ll never make my parents mistakes_

After about a year when they both graduated college and had saved up enough money to get their own place together. They were still looking for jobs in their respective fields and yet some days were filled with job searching while other days were filled with them spending large amounts of time together. They had enough saved up to pay for their bills and food for a couple of months. Ulquiorra had told Muramasa about his parents and why he was afraid to move in with him at first. Muramasa just held him for a while before getting up and going over to the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?", Ulquiorra had asked him.

"No.", Muramasa said to him and walked over to Ulquiorra slipping something in his pocket. "Lets go out to dinner."

"Ok.", Ulquiorra said changing his shirt. They talked on the way to the restaurant, but nothing out of the ordinary. They went to the restaurant they first met at. The pair hadn't been here since they moved about half an hour away. "Brings back memories.", he said looking at the place.

"Yeah it does.", Muramasa said looking lovingly at Ulquiorra. They walked into the restaurant getting a table rather quickly before sitting down and ordering. "Ulquiorra..."

"Yes? What is it?", Ulquiorra asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

Muramasa got up coming around the table and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

_But we got bills to pay _

_We got nothing figured out_

_ When it was hard to take_

_ Yes, yes, I thought about_

Ulquiorra looked shocked. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what he was going to. He loved him. They wouldn't turn out like his parents. They just couldn't. They were different people meaning it couldn't happen, right? The thoughts were swirling around and he wasn't sure he could figure them all out.

Muramasa just smiled and waited. He knew Ulquiorra was thinking about too much. "You're thinking too much.", he said to his love.

Ulquiorra blushed. "I'm sorry.", he said smiling lightly.

"Well then will you marry me?", Muramasa asked again looking into Ulquiorra's eyes.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_ You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that s ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_ You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that s ever been mine_

"Yes. I will marry you.", Ulquiorra said watching as the ring was slid on to his finger. He didn't even notice the applause that erupted from the other customers in the restaurant. The only thing he heard or saw was Muramasa. This moment couldn't be any more perfect.

Muramasa stood up. "Thank you. I am so glad you will be mine forever Ulquiorra.", he said bending down and sealing the engagement with a kiss.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_ Two-thirty AM_

_ Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_ I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_ Braced myself for the goodbye _

_cause that s all I've ever known _

_And you took me by surprise You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

A couple months had passed and they both got jobs with very nice pay. They had some problems with their finances and paying for the wedding. They never got into a fight until tonight. A miscalculation messed up their finances a little, on top of spending a little less time together since Muramasa got promoted, moving into an actual house, applying to be the parents of an adopted child and more caused them to fight. Muramasa telling Ulquiorra that it will all be fine and Ulquiorra saying that it wouldn't until Ulquiorra ran out of the house in tears as he remembered his parents fighting like this.

Muramasa ran out after Ulquiorra. He wasn't going to lose his angel over something like this. He knew about Ulquiorra's past and all, but he was determined to make this work. His feelings towards Ulquiorra hadn't weakened. They only grew stronger. He found Ulquiorra walking all alone and rather than call his name, he went and embraced him from behind holding him close. "Ulquiorra..."

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water"_

_ And every time I look at you, its like the first time_

_ I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter_

_ She is the best thing thats ever been mine"_

"Ulquiorra, I love you. Lets just go and work things out. I wont lose you. Ever since that first day I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. I'm not going to leave you.", Muramasa said allowing Ulquiorra to turn around in his embrace so that they were facing one another.

"You mean that?", Ulquiorra asked in a whisper.

"Yes.", Muramasa said kissing him again. "I mean that with all of my heart and soul."

_You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter_

_ You are the best thing that s ever been mine_

_ Do you believe it?_  
_Going to make it now_

_ I can see it I can see it now_

Seven days later, the wedding bells rang as the happy couple got into the limo that would take them to the airport. Ulquiorra knew this would be different than what he had known. They would fight. That fact was unavoidable, however he knew that Muramasa wouldn't leave him. They could do this.

"We can do this.", Muramasa said to him as they rode to the airport. "We can do this together."

"Yes, together.", Ulquiorra said kissing his husband.


End file.
